Anastasiya Rodin
(UES) |love interests= |family= |date of birth=2 February 43 S.E. |age=32 |died= |alias=*Anastasiya Ivanovich Rodin *Huntress |blood type=B+ |gender=Female |gene=Human |height=192 cm |hair=Blonde |eyes=Blue |rank=*Warrant Officer (65 S.E.) *Major |mobile suits=*ESP-010SO Valiant Special Operations Type *ESP-025 Striker |ships crewed= |affiliation=* **212nd Special Tactics Squadron **"Kinzhal" Special Operations Taskforce (Formerly) |universe=Solar Era |storyline=Mobile Suit Storm Gundam |first appearance=Rise of a Saviour |final appearance= }}Anastasiya Rodin is the mobile suit commander of the 212nd Special Tactics Squadron, making her team leader when the squad is out in the field. Personality & Character Anastasiya is a fierce and determined leader, demanding nothing less than peak performance from her subordinates. She does not care much for wasting time with inefficient decisions and is usually very direct with opinions and actions. While she does push her team she maintains a great deal of respect for them for giving the team their best and placing the squadron above themselves much like herself. Contrary to her militaristic and assertive nature on duty, Anastasiya has an almost polar opposite personality, preferring to spend her free time reading or listening to classical music. Skills & Abilities An exceptional leader, Rodin only accepts the best her team has to offer, pushing them to their best. In return she leads the squad through excellent management skills and tactics. Anastasiya is skilled with a variety of MS wielded weapons as part of her training with the "Kinzhal" Special Operations Taskforce, ranging from linear sniper rifles to double bladed plasma swords. Personally she prefers mid range combat, keeping her opponent at a range so that she has time to anticipate enemy actions. As an ex-Kinzhal officer Anastasiya received extensive hand-to-hand and firearms training, resulting in her always carrying a sidearm and frequently maintaining the weapon. Having undergone full COBALT instruction she is also more qualified in other fields that pilots only receive such as non-mobile suit combat and advanced MFF. Being a native Russian speaker she can read Cyrillic and is fluent in Russian as well as a few dialects. History Born into a military family, Anastasia was the first girl to be first-born in her family line for three generations. Nevertheless, she showed a natural talent for tactics and anticipation, learning basic survival skills marksmanship from her father and grandfather. At 18 she was accepted to the Russian Military academy, standing out in basic training and other core classes due to intensive training from her family. Thanks to her skills, she was transferred to the ESPF's Special Operations division and spent her time between specialised training and a degree in Aerospace. When she was 22, Anastasiya was promoted to the rank of Senior Master Sergeant as a result of her intensive training with the Special Operations division and assigned to the Kiznhal Taskforce. The youngest member of the team, Anastasiya was at first reluctant to get to know the other pilots, having spent most of her youth studying or working instead of socialising. However, she eventually opened up and got to know her new teammates, forming close bonds with the older pilots. Eventually her superior officer recommended Rodin to participate in the COBALT program, following the footsteps of other Kiznhal members to become fully qualified. Shortly after the start of the Martian Insurrection, Kiznhal was deployed to retake a captured Martian shipyard. As expected, Anastasiya performed excellently and the shipyard was taken without Peacekeeper casualties. Relationships Notes & Trivia *Anastasiya pilots a custom Striker equipped with a linear machine gun, shield and double bladed plasma beam sword. Category:Mobile Suit Storm Gundam